


Границы и грани дозволенного

by tier_wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему страшно оказаться дома. Ему кажется, что Стив обязательно увидит всех мертвецов, выстроившихся у него за спиной. И конечно, как тогда в переулке, обхватит за плечи, глупый, маленький, свято верящий, что может всё остановить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Границы и грани дозволенного

Часть 1

Иногда Стив снится ему просто так, светлый, солнечный и всегда улыбающийся. Во сне они разговаривают, бродят по городу, словом, занимаются всем тем же, чем и наяву. И Джеймс успевает проснуться раньше, чем возьмет Стива за руку, раньше, чем сон станет кошмаром.  
Так — лишь иногда.  
В остальные дни, кажется, проще совсем не засыпать.  
— Ты в порядке? — встревоженно переспрашивает Стив, снова прерывая сам себя на середине рассказа. Его пальцы накрывают запястье Джеймса, тонкие, хрупкие, горячие, словно птичьи.  
— Да, — в очередной врет Баки, — просто не высыпаюсь.  
Эти пальцы ему тоже сегодня обязательно приснятся.  
Он давно уже отказался от мысли просто сбежать от Стива, смотаться куда-нибудь подальше и не видеть его ежедневно, ежечасно, черт побери, если считать все его эротические кошмары. Определенно, для Джеймса так было бы гораздо лучше. Может быть, иногда писать письма?  
Но оставить Стива, своего Стива, своего, совершенно невозможно. Баки как наяву видит его грустную вымученную улыбку, которая нисколько не скрывает отчаяния в голубых глазах, и слышит "Конечно, если ты считаешь, что для тебя так будет лучше".  
Да. Разумеется, Стив отпустил бы его, позволил трусливо сбежать. Но как объснить Стиву, что он все равно не отпускает, глядя вот так своими невероятными несчастными глазами?  
Джеймс считает, что для них обоих было бы гораздо лучше запереть его, Джеймса, в психушку. Чтобы Стив обязательно навещал его по субботам, и терпеливо выслушивал рассказ о событиях недели. В этом рассказе обязательно будут упоминаться ключицы Стива, и его запястья, и все остальное, что снится Баки каждую ночь. Стив начнет тщательно застегивать рубашку перед каждой их встречей — манжеты и две верхние пуговицы — но это все равно ничего не изменит, Баки помнит наизусть каждый сантиметр его тела, все торчащие косточки.  
Хотя, казалось бы, кто из них двоих художник?..  
И — да, в этой истории обязательно должна быть смирительная рубашка. Потому что он не выдержит, и прикрываясь сумасшествием, будет прикасаться к Стиву. А прикасаться к нему нельзя.  
"Нельзя", — говорит себе Баки, и под аккомпанимент очередной неловкой шутки, обнимает Стива за плечи и прижимает к себе.  
"Моё", — хочется сказать ему.  
Очередного ублюдка, посмевшего ударить Стива, он избивает до полусмерти, чувствуя при этом острое, упоительно сладкое удовлетворение. Ему можно. Он сумасшедший, честное слово, сумасшедший, просто хорошо прикидывается нормальным. Он останавливается только тогда, когда Стив подбегает сзади и обхватывает дрожащими руками, не позволяя шевельнуться. Баки не слышал его приближения, но с первой секунды, с первого прикосновения точно знает, что это Стив. Уж он-то не перепутает, у него это бесконечными днями и ночами вбито на уровень инстинкта.  
— Перестань, — просит Стив и, кажется, он готов разреветься.  
Баки не хочет "перестать". Он хочет растянуть это мгновение, может быть, избить еще кого-нибудь, кого угодно, только бы Стив продолжал обнимать его, касаясь шеи неровным горячим дыханием.  
— Пойдем домой, — говорит Стив, и Джеймс согласно кивает. Куда угодно.  
Напоследок Стив забегает в ближайший бар и просит вызвать врача — пять минут спустя машина проезжает мимо них по пустынной ночной улице. Баки хватает Стива за плечи и вжимает спиной в кирпичную стену дома. Со стороны они похожи на целующуюся парочку, и так не видно крови на лицах. Машина проезжает мимо, но Баки продолжает стоять, прижимаясь щекой к виску Стива, и мелкими глотками вдыхая родной привычной запах.  
— Если он тебя запомнил... — начинает Стив.  
— Не запомнил, — уверенно прерывает Баки. На самом деле ему все равно. Даже если парень его действительно запомнил и напишет заявление в полицию — разве хоть один суд признает его вменяемым?  
Нет. Он скажет им "Знаете, господин судья, я действительно сумасшедший. Я нормально не спал уже четыре месяца, пять дней, и сколько-то там — к черту — часов".  
"Сначала я думал, что это любовь, — скажет он им, — но ведь любовь не бывает такой. Любовь — это вечерние прогулки и танцы, это трогательные девушки с длинными ресницами, цветными платьями, смешливыми подружками..."  
— Я тебя сам убью, если еще раз так вляпаешься, — обещает Джеймс, и у него настолько мягкий, ласковый голос, что Стив никогда не догадается, сколько на самом деле правды в этом обещании.  
В его снах Стив всегда говорит "нет". Не может ведь он в самом деле добровольно согласиться на все те мерзости, которых требует от него Баки.  
Только Джеймса не останавливает этот растерянно-изумленный протест, и он продолжает — губы, ключицы, легкими тенями прорисованные под кожей ребра. Стив отчаянно бьется под его руками, но ему не вырваться, потому что Джеймс всегда был сильнее, а сейчас, почувствовав, что желанное близко, сильнее вдвойне.  
Именно поэтому он ничего не сделает наяву — он точно знает, что стоит только начать, и остановиться уже невозможно. Как будто падаешь с огромной высоты и тебе совершенно не за что зацепиться.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы закончилось так, — шепчет он. — Просто вышел из себя, когда увидел, что этот придурок с тобой...  
"Скажи, что ты меня не боишься", — мысленно умоляет Баки.  
Стив улыбается ему и обнимает, обхватывая тонкими руками за плечи, но уже не так, как до этого, стараясь удержать, а просто и привычно. Тепло.  
Джеймсу хочется подхватить его на руки.  
Но это будет уже слишком, это не получится выдать за неловкую шутку. Поэтому он осторожно отстраняется. Это нелегко, но Стив уже отвлекся на какой-то шум в переулке и смотрит в сторону, и, не ощущая на себе его взгляда, двигаться гораздо проще.  
Иногда Джеймсу кажется, что если Стив хоть на время перестанет смотреть на него — боже, он же должен наконец влюбиться, хотя бы временная подружка, любая девчонка, их так много, хоть одна должна быть достаточно красивой — то он сможет найти в себе силы и уйти.  
*  
— Идиоты, — с чувством произносит бармен, листая газету, и Баки с недоумением смотрит на него поверх стакана.  
— Все они стремятся на фронт, сопляки, — видимо, в газете была очередная агитка, — сами идут, гребанные патриоты. Думают, что война — это прогулка в парадной форме. Сами ведь идут. Ни у кого не хватает мозгов сбежать от этого всего подальше.  
Недовольный взгляд бармена обращается на Джеймса и становится подозрительным.  
— Но ты-то парень не из таких? Ты согласен, что надо сваливать отсюда, пока не загребли? Чертовы призывные пункты на каждой ярмарке, не протолкнешься среди этих остолопов...  
Баки не чувствует себя выдающимся патриотом. И мысль пройтись по городу в военной форме, цепляя девиц, тоже давно уже не вызывает у него былого энтузиазма.  
Но слово "бежать" — горький привкус во рту — глубоко западает в мысли, скрывается ненадолго, и снова выходит на поверхность, неудобное, холодное, угловатое, но в вместе с тем непостижимо правильное.  
— Да, конечно, — наконец отвечает он.  
Бармен удивленно пожимает плечами — он уже забыл, какой вопрос задавал двадцать минут назад. 

 

Часть 2

Джеймсу нужно чувствовать сопротивление. Без этого игра становится совершенно неправильной.  
— Поругался с подружкой, милый? — насмешливо улыбается девушка, когда он до боли сжимает ее запястье, уводя за собой по лестнице.  
— Не хочу об этом говорить, — торопливо отмахивается Баки.  
Она блондинка, хрупкая, маленькая, едва достает ему до плеча. Джеймс даже не пытается соврать себе, что это всего лишь совпадение.  
— Ты могла бы... — начинает он и смущенно замолкает. Господи, почему так сложно?  
— Сопротивляться, — заканчивает еле слышным шепотом, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
— О, — она изумленно округляет розовые губы, — поиграть в изнасилование? Это за дополнительную плату.  
— За любую плату, — раздражено прерывает Джеймс. Судорожно выдыхает: — И — не изнасилование. Просто... ты должна согласиться не сразу.  
— Да запросто. На самом деле, я вовсе не собираюсь этим всю жизнь зарабатывать, и хочу быть актрисой, так что...  
Остаток фразы обрывается испуганным вскриком, когда Баки опрокидывает ее на постель.  
— Ты странный, — уже совсем тихо отмечает его безымянная девушка, но, оставшись без белья, неожиданно чувствует себя увереннее, и призывно улыбается.  
— Надень, — просит Баки, но, не дожидаясь, сам надевает на нее свою рубашку и застегивает пуговицы, чтобы скрыть грудь. Всё получается из рук вон плохо, поэтому он торопливо закрывает глаза и целует девчонку в губы.  
И, черт побери, вкус помады — это совсем не то, что ему нужно. Но чужое тело под его ладонями замирает так томительно-правильно, что становится возможным продолжать. Губами по горлу — тонкая кожа, пульсация крови. Изгиб плеча. Ключицы в вороте рубашки. Пальцы чувствуют острые позвонки и узкие дуги ребер — идеально.  
Ее можно поднять на руки, усадить к себе на колени, делать все, что душе угодно. Сладкое и щемяще-страшное чувство превосходства, ощущение собственной силы, затапливает его неотвратимой волной.  
— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — обещает он, забывшись, и девочка кивает в ответ, задевая подбородком его встрепанную челку.  
Потом ее ладони упираются в его грудь в попытке оттолкнуть, и этого мало, безумно мало, но все равно раньше он никогда не был настолько близок к осуществлению ночных кошмаров.  
И этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы кончить.  
*  
На перроне его провожает один только Стив.  
— Напишу тебе письмо, — обещает Баки.  
Ему неловко и стыдно: с одной стороны, за свою трусость — ведь действительно рад, что нашел наконец способ убежать, а с другой — за воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Наверняка Стив плохо спал, ворочался с боку на бок, переживая за него, а он в это время...  
— Береги себя, Стиви, я, правда, не знаю, как решился оставить тебя одного...  
— Это я должен сказать, что не знаю, как тебя отпускать туда одного, — пытается отшутиться Стив, но получается вымученно и больно.  
"Так нужно. Так будет правильно", — напоминает себе Джеймс.  
И все-таки невзначай мажет губами по виску, почти-поцелуй, в толпе на них все равно никто не обращает внимания, просто два мальчишки, один в форме, другой в гражданском, здесь таких немало.  
Стив как будто бы тоже не замечает прикосновения, и смотрит на него пронзительно чистым грустным взглядом.  
Джеймс улыбается в ответ, уже зная, что поступил единственно правильно.  
Бежать, и унести с собой даже мысли, которые могли бы запятнать Стива.  
*  
— Твой дружок? — насмешливый голос раздается сбоку и Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
— Младший брат, — сухо говорит в ответ, пряча фото в кармане. — Родители умерли, других родственников у нас нет.  
— Ладно, чего ты завелся, — примирительно басит собеседник. — Брат, значит, брат. У меня вот двое младших, оба те еще засранцы...  
Служба и правда оказывается совсем не тем, чем представлялась раньше. Они гораздо чаще отсиживаются в лесу, ожидая приказа, чем действительно сражаются.  
Осточертевший палаточный лагерь, весь насквозь пропахший кострами, хрустящие под ногами ветки, далекий, еле слышный гул самолетов.  
Джеймс пишет Стиву длинные однообразные письма.  
"У меня сердце разрывается при мысли, что кто-то, кроме меня, может к тебе прикоснуться, а ты позволишь сделать это", — проговаривает он мысленно. "Сегодня погода чуть лучше, чем вчера, но дождь все еще моросит и скоро у нас кончатся сухие дрова. А от мокрых дыма столько, что лучше уж замерзнуть", — выводит на бумаге ручка.  
О чем Джеймс не пишет, да и думать старается как можно реже, так это об убийствах, которые он совершил.  
Он хорошо стреляет. Он любит стрелять — быстро, эффективно, чисто. Но иногда остается слишком мало патронов и приходится бить наотмашь прикладом.  
Потом его вызывают в штаб и вручают какую-то медаль — "За что?" равнодушно и совсем не по уставу переспрашивает Баки. "За спасение командира" — отвечают ему.  
Он не помнит, чтобы кого-то спасал, просто стрелял и бил, отстраненно вспоминая бруклинский ночной переулок и руки Стива, обхватившие его за плечи.  
— Неделя увольнительной, — улыбается ему тот самый, видимо, командир.  
Джеймс отказывается.  
Ему страшно оказаться дома. Ему кажется, что Стив обязательно увидит всех мертвецов, выстроившихся у него за спиной. Конечно, как тогда в переулке, обхватит за плечи, глупый, маленький, свято верящий, что может всё остановить.  
А Джеймс улыбнется ему в ответ, ломко и страшно, окруженный своими мертвецами, и скажет "Не удержал, Стиви".  
"В нашем отряде я стреляю лучше всех, кто бы мог подумать, да?", — пишет он в очередном письме.

 

Часть 3

— Назовите ваш номер, солдат, — требуют у него. Стекла очков поблескивают в холодном свете лаборатории.  
— А не пошли бы вы, доктор? — устало огрызается Баки. Наудачу пытается двинуть рукой, но ремни все еще на месте.  
— Я не хотел бы снова делать тебе больно, — вкрадчиво убеждает голос, невзначай переходя на "ты". В глаза светят, оттягивая верхнее веко, от этого начинает раскалываться голова. Баки хочет потереться щекой о плечо, стирая липкий холодный пот, но даже этого сделать не получается.  
— Вы, наверное, считаете, что много знаете о боли?  
Он не пытается дерзить, на самом деле, не пытается. Просто спрашивает о том, что кажется важным его измученному сознанию.  
— Не особенно много, — отзывается голос. — А ты?  
Джеймс честно обдумывает вопрос. Детские дворовые драки, сломанная рука, несколько неумело наложенных швов. Совершенно ничего выдающегося, пожалуй, Стиву с его талантом вляпаться, пришлось пережить гораздо больше. Что-то должно было быть и в последние несколько месяцев, не мог же он воевать, ни разу не получив...  
— Не помню, — честно признается Баки. — Я скорее разбираюсь в том, как убивать людей.  
Говорит, не подумав, следуя за прерывистой нитью собственных мыслей, а потом вдруг удивляется тому, что сказал. Но голос подбадривает:  
— Конечно, лучший стрелок, знаю-знаю... А провалы в памяти это побочное действие препарата.  
— Зачем тогда вы спрашивали мой номер? — усталость накатывает волнами, но он успевает поймать собеседника на этом маленьком несоответствии.  
Впрочем, отвечать ему никто не собирается. В руку вонзается игла и веки моментально опускаются.  
— Он лучший из возможных вариантов, — успевает услышать Баки.  
— Пожалуй, так и есть.  
*  
Стив обычно появляется, когда боль становится совсем уж невыносимой.  
Садится рядом на больничной кушетке, склоняется ближе к лицу Баки, и прозрачно-хрупкими пальцами стирает слезы, непрерывно текущие к его вискам.  
— Больно, Стиви, — оправдывается он, как будто Стив мог бы его осудить.  
Не мог. Тем более — этот. Всего лишь галлюцинация, регулярно посещающая Джеймса Барнса, вот что такое сейчас его Стив. Поэтому он не просит развязать ремни, вообще ни о чем не просит, только слабо улыбается в надежде поскорее отключиться — именно так, глядя в глаза Стива.  
— Я давно тебе не писал. Ты, наверное, волнуешься?  
Стив кивает в ответ и от этого, а вовсе не от того, что врач вообще-то запретил ему говорить, всё в груди сжимается ледяным комком.  
*  
— Привет, — улыбается Баки, в очередной раз открывая глаза. Свет вокруг почему-то тусклый, приглушенный и на удивление ничего не болит, хотя об этом рано судить, накатывает обычно через несколько десятков минут после пробуждения.  
Стив смотрит на него не так, как обычно, как они оба привыкли. Изумленно. Растерянно. Джеймсу передается его нервное возбуждение. Сегодня что-то пошло не так, ведь Стив всегда появляется, чтоб успокоить его.  
Как ослабевают ремни он не чувствует, потому что все свое тело ощущает едва-едва.  
— Уходим, Баки, ты идти сможешь? Ну давай же, вставай, — уговаривает его Стив.  
— Ты мне все время снишься, — то ли укоряет, то ли благодарит Джеймс, и все-таки поднимается, подчиняясь рукам, тянущим его за плечи. — Постоянно, — добавляет, как будто и без того непонятно, и прижимается к губам Стива. Оказывается, с развязаными руками его так легко поймать — главное, осторожно, как горячую хрупкую птицу.  
— Я тебе не снюсь, Баки, — брови у Стива нахмурены, тонкие и пшенично светлые. — Нам надо уходить. Сейчас.  
*  
— Значит, эксперимент?  
Джеймс вытягивает газетную страницу из-под кофейной чашки. Надо же, его Стиви, фотография на первой полосе.  
— Неудачный, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Но они меня подлечили, насколько могли, и выпустили развлекать публику. Пока я нигде не прокололся и официально считаюсь суперсолдатом. Говард сильно помогает со всякими фокусами, знаешь, он спец в работе на публику...  
От сказанного мимоходом "Говард" у Джеймса дрожат руки.  
Стив хмурится точно так же, как в лаборатории, когда Баки его поцеловал.  
Светлые ресницы, косточки ключиц, тонкие запястья. Благослови господь этот безумный провалившийся эксперимент, Стив остался точно таким же, как был. Можно удержать его за костлявые плечи, наклониться и снова поцеловать.  
Сопротивления Баки не замечает, не отстраняется даже когда Стив кусает губы, продолжает целовать, пока не начинают ныть легкие от недостатка кислорода. Лишь тогда откидывается назад, чтобы полюбоваться Стивом, и тут же получает отчаянный удар по лицу. Пошатывается скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, но Стива из рук все-таки выпускает.  
— Объясни, — требует Стив. Его пальцы снова сжаты в кулак, занесенный для удара.  
Во второй раз Стив ссаживает костяшки, а Баки держится за стену, утирая с лица кровь.  
— С позапрошлой осени, — зачем-то уточняет он. Это кажется неожиданно значимым. — Я закрываю глаза и ты мне снишься.  
Молчание в ответ.  
— Я попрошу перевода в другую часть. Завтра же, ладно? Через пару дней уеду, — обещает Баки, съезжая спиной по стене и устраиваясь на полу.  
— Зачем? — Стив запускает пальцы в волосы, взьерошив их смешным пшеничным ежиком. Это Баки тоже должен запомнить и увезти с собой. — Не надо... Никуда не надо, Баки, я хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
Он приближается быстро, неосторожно, подходит слишком близко, как будто уже позабыл, что только что едва вырвался из объятий друга.  
— Не могу, — честно признается Джеймс, — не могу больше, Стиви.  
Прямо на уровне его взгляда истрепанные камуфляжные штаны Стива, широкий ремень с массивной пряжкой на узких бедрах.  
Баки нервно облизывает разбитые губы, и смотрит снизу вверх.  
— Почему ты снова меня не отпускаешь?  
— Не могу, — еле слышным эхом отзывается Стив. Можно заставить себя поверить, что всего лишь по случайности повторяет одну из фраз Баки.  
Потом испуганно отшатывается, когда пальцы ложатся на ремень, но недостаточно резко, чтобы не успеть удержать.  
— Останови сейчас, — просит Баки, глядя как застывает лицо Стива, нечитаемое, неожиданно взрослое с острыми углами резко очерченных скул. Он уже знает, что не сможет остановиться, но таковы правила игры.  
Камуфляжные тряпки падают к лодыжкам. У Джеймса и без того горят покрытые корочкой запекшейся крови губы, но Стив протягивает руку, тянет за волосы, одновременно подаваясь вперед.  
"Не удержал, Стиви", — мысленно упрекает Джеймс, но сегодня речь совсем о другом, и его мертвые до поры отступают в темноту, когда Стив царапает короткими ногтями плечо.  
*  
Ее зовут Пегги Картер.  
Красивая девочка, Баки тоже выбрал бы именно такую.

 

Часть 4

Больше всего его увлекает процесс. Выследить жертву, идти за ней, нанести решающий удар не сразу.  
Может быть, даже не потому, что он был изначально жесток. Скорее потому, что именно в этих коротких красочных эпизодах травли заключено все его существование.  
Пожалуй, Пирс догадывается, что он мог бы делать работу в разы быстрее, но никогда не спрашивает об этом, и не пытается урезать время "охоты". Он достаточно умен, чтобы понимать: идеального оружия не существует, каждое рано или поздно дает осечку. Пока у Зимнего Солдата есть несколько лишних часов, чтобы, принюхиваясь, кружить вокруг жертвы, он остается управляемым.  
*  
Стивен Роджерс. Объект 4/11. Сорок восемь часов на устранение.  
— Нужно сделать это очень тихо, — объясняет Пирс, удерживая его пальцами за подбородок. — Сложностей не должно быть, но на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств... У тебя особые полномочия, принимаешь решение, исходя из ситуации. Сам.  
Это неожиданно. На фото объект не выглядит впечатляюще, и профайлы тоже не вызывают никаких опасений. Конечно, можно предположить, что за ним приглядывает ЩИТ, и придется столкнуться с их сотрудниками. Но неделю назад Зимний Солдат устранил руководителя ЩИТа, и тогда Пирс не посчитал необходимым предоставить ему особые полномочия.  
С объектом 4/11 что-то не так — отмечает он для себя, и тут же отбрасывает эту мысль, есть еще сорок восемь часов, чтобы разобраться, а пока гораздо важнее распланировать нападение.  
Утренняя пробежка по лесу. Объект бежит медленно, часто останавливается, чтобы отдышаться — один раз в паре метров от своего притаившегося преследователя, но, кажется, даже тогда ничего не замечает. Догнать его было бы очень легко. Сбить с ног и одним рывком свернуть шею.  
Нынче он охотится на очень хрупкого зверька, о достойном сопротивлении не может быть и речи, достаточно только поймать и сжать в ладонях, кроша тонкие косточки. Лес весь пронизан солнечными лучами, под ногами шуршит хвоя и хрустят ветки, звук разносится во все стороны — значит, о приближении лишних свидетелей можно узнать заранее и наверняка. Это плюс — работа должна быть сделана тихо.  
Минус — после завершения миссии он должен вернуться.  
Обратно в лабораторию не хочется абсолютно, поэтому объект благополучно завершает пробежку.  
*  
Стив замечает слежку не сразу, но достаточно быстро.  
Все эти ощущения можно было бы приписать разыгравшемуся воображению, ведь увидеть преследователя он так и не смог, да и вещи в доме лежат на своих местах. Но чужое присутствие чувствуется ежесекундно. Он ждет вечера, бесцельно листая книгу. Тянется даже к телефону, чтобы позвонить в ЩИТ, но в последний момент вспоминает о событиях недельной давности. Фьюри больше нет и всем там заправляет Пирс. Можно ли ему доверять? Стив набирает номер Наташи.  
Уже в сумерках натягивает истрепанные кеды — в них бежать будет удобнее, чем в новых кроссовках — и джинсовку.  
По дороге к супермаркету ему встречается только пожилая пара и девочка-подросток, выгуливающая собаку. Никого больше. Какого черта?  
Домой Стив возвращается самым извилистым путем, обходя все темные переулки. Недоумевая, почему на него не нападают — идеальная возможность, в темноте, без свидетелей. Он даже щит с собой не потащил, надеясь догнать Зимнего Солдата на своих двоих, в этот раз не швыряя друг в друга куском железа.  
Единственное, о чем он действительно не подумал, что и без Зимнего Солдата может банально вляпаться.  
Две тени, отделившиеся от стены, на вражеских агентов однозначно не похожи, но и они почему-то тоже горят желанием стереть его с лица земли.  
— Я отдаю вам мелочь, а вы оставляете меня в покое, — примирительно предлагает Стив, стараясь изобразить на лице дружелюбие взамен досады по поводу сорвавшегося плана.  
— Нет, — ухмыляется один из парней, — не пойдет.  
*  
Первого Зимний Солдат оглушает, ударив рукоятью пистолета по затылку. Второго прикладывает о стену с такой силой, что, кажется, на землю сыплется кирпичная крошка.  
Объект смотрит на него изумленно. И не боится, вот что больше всего выводит из равновесия.  
А затем кидается судорожно искать пульс на шее одного из бесчувственных тел.  
— Живы оба, — заключает через пару минут с облегчением в голосе.  
Конечно, живы. Зачем привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, если миссия еще не завершена?  
— Не уходи, — просит Стив Роджерс. — Нам нужно поговорить.  
Он приближается уверенно и бесстрашно, как будто до сих пор не понимает, что он — объект 4/11 и его необходимо устранить в ближайшие семнадцать часов. У него длинные светлые ресницы и кровь в уголке рта.  
— Баки, не уходи. Ты же помнишь меня, ты не мог забыть... Нас обоих с тобой, Баки.  
— Я видел тебя, когда устранил Фьюри. На прошлом задании, — неожиданно для себя признается Зимний Солдат. Он подпускает объект очень близко, но все еще не понял, в чем заключается опасность. Под ладонью тонкие птичьи косточки. Пальцы вцепляются в его плечи, но это совершенно ничем не угрожает, он в любой момент может стряхнуть с себя легкое худое тело.  
— Тебя зовут Джеймс, мы друзья, — продолжает Роджерс. — Ты помнишь меня не из-за Фьюри. Мы знали друг друга раньше...  
— Ты — мое задание, — приходится прервать поток бессвязных откровений, потому что он сбивает с толку, поднимая в груди непонятное чувство. Вот точно такое же, что заставило спуститься с крыши и защитить объект от нападения. Это было глупо. Необдуманно.  
Нужно было позволить им сделать свое дело, а после — появиться самому и добить, если потребуется. Очень чистое исполнение, никто не заподозрит работу Гидры.  
Впрочем, теперь поздно говорить об этом.  
— Ты не можешь меня убить, — уже совсем тихо заканчивает объект. — Ты всегда говорил, что не сделаешь мне больно.  
Горло под ладонью горячее и хрупкое, пальцы отчетливо чувствуют бешеный ритм сердцебиения. Секунда. Две. Три.  
Так сложно сдерживать себя, тщательно отмеряя силу — не совершить ничего непоправимого. Стив вздрагивает в его руках и затихает наконец, теряя сознание.  
— Джеймс, — повторяет Зимний Солдат. Имя не несет с собой ничего, оно пустое и обезличенное.  
Но кровь на губах Стива Роджерса имеет совершенно отчетливый горький вкус.  
*  
— Что значит "отменить операцию"? — переспрашивает Пирс. Он старается сдерживаться, но гнев все равно отчетливо слышен в голосе.  
— Объект не представляет угрозы, — хлесткий удар по лицу приходится перетерпеть, на пару секунд замолчав. — Стивен Роджерс не угрожает Гидре.  
— Это ты так решил? — еле слышно шипит Пирс.  
— Особые полномочия, — напоминает Зимний Солдат.  
Стакан ударяется об стену, разлетаясь вдребезги. По обоям вниз сползает влажное пятно.  
Кажется, что сейчас Пирс ударит снова, уже по-настоящему, широко замахнувшись. Но он быстро берет себя в руки.  
— Я не отменяю операцию. И ты ее закончишь в срок. Шесть часов, — добавляет он, поглаживая ремешок наручных часов. — А теперь озвучь мне свои инструкции, я хочу убедиться, что ты их помнишь.  
"Приказы руководителя миссии не подлежат обсуждению", — послушно проговаривает намертво заученное Зимний Солдат. — "Выполнение задания происходит с минимальным ущербом. Существование организации...".  
Ему все еще хочется примерить на себя незнакомое и бессмысленное "Джеймс".  
Объект не опасен.  
Ему не нужны шесть часов. Это слишком много. Его миссию можно выполнить одним движением руки — секунда, хруст тонких косточек, и мертвая птичка на ладонях.  
Охота не должна быть такой. Охота выглядит не так.  
Зимний солдат устраняет угрозу.  
Джеймс Барнс никогда не стрелял в безоружных.  
— В случае гибели руководителя проекта, свернуть действующую операцию. Не возвращаться на базу, — последний пункт в длинном списке его должностных инструкций.  
Пирс успевает рвануться к лежащему на столе пистолету, но только бесполезно скребет пальцами по полировке.  
Джеймс Барнс всегда был немного быстрее других. Немного лучше. Это и делает его непревзойденным убийцей.  
*  
Стив приходит в сознание уже у себя дома — на кушетке в гостиной. Времени прошло достаточно много, чтобы даже не пытаться искать своего преследователя.  
Несколько часов мечется по комнате, не зная, что предпринять, пока наконец не натыкается на мобильный с несколькими пропущенными вызовами.  
— Я не копировала ее, поэтому запись есть только у тебя, сам решишь, как ею распорядиться. И, Стив. К черту всю эту политику, я просто боюсь за тебя, — голос у Наташи и в самом деле взволнованный, — не принимай поспешных решений. Ты всегда слишком доверяешь людям, а они этого не заслуживают, уж поверь моему опыту...  
— Со мной все в порядке, — поспешно прерывает Стив. — Лучше подумай о себе, я зря тебя во все это втянул... Я буду в норме.  
— Значит, увидимся? Немного позже... Сейчас мне нужно где-то отсидеться, — улыбается Наташа, но как-то не очень искренне, и сразу торопливо прощается.  
Стив вставляет флэшку в разъем ноутбука.  
Звук отвратительный, разобрать слова получается только с третьего раза, но зато изображение достаточно хорошего качества, чтоб разглядеть в тусклом вечернем свете пистолет на краю стола.  
Пирс — да, это определенно он — отчаянным рывком бросается к оружию. Не успевает.  
Стив перематывает и смотрит заново.  
Бессчисленное множество раз.  
Как металлические пальцы пробивают грудную клетку, превращая в крошево кости. Как на пол, залитый кровью падает уже мертвое тело, секунды назад еще бывшее Александром Пирсом.  
Как Баки рассматривает свою кисть со странным выражением лица, неожиданно близким к удивлению.  
От звонка в дверь Стив вздрагивает, и пару секунд сидит неподвижно, успокаивая неровно бьющееся сердце.  
Джеймс стоит на его пороге, сгорбленный, как будто пытаясь спрятаться за курточкой, козырьком бейсболки, капюшоном.  
— Я пришел, Стиви, — хриплым шепотом медленно выговаривает он и поднимает взгляд. Глаза у него светлые, прозрачные как лед, абсолютно сухие и абсолютно безумные.  
Стив жмурится, медленно выдыхая.  
А потом делает шаг назад, и не сумев произнести короткого "Зайди", тянет Баки за рукав.


End file.
